The Diary Of Albus
by luck-a-freeband
Summary: Bait demi bait ia telusuri, penuh harapan akan cinta Albus padanya. Harapan kosong yang tak berujung. OOC. GJ. SONG FICT


Desclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Scorpius Malfoy – Albus Severus Potter

Genre : Hurt

Rate : T

SONG FICT : The Diary Of Jane " Breaking Benjamin"

The Diary Of Albus

If I had to

I would put myself right beside you

So let me ask

Would you like that?

"Scorpie? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut hitam acak-acakan dengan mata hijau beningnya.

"Tak apa" kata pemuda yang dipanggil dengan Scorpie yang memiliki rambut pirang, dagu lancip dan mata abu-abu.

"Scorpie, kalau aku mati kau harus berjanji untuk menjaga Lily ya?" pinta pemuda berkaca mata itu, wajahnya pucat dan matanya cekung. Ia terbujur lemas di kasur putih polosnya, tak bertenaga dan amat terlihat menyedihkan.

"Tidak Al, aku tidak akan mau menjaga Lily. Karena kau tak akan meninggalkannya Al" jawab Scorpie lirih. Scorpie atau Scorpius Malfoy keturunan keluarga Malfoy bangsawan tersohor dan amat disegani yang kini telah menjadi sahabat dari keturunan pahlawan dunia sihir, Potter.

Scorpius menggenggam erat tangan kurus pemuda pucat yang terbujur lemas diatas kasur. Punggung tangan Albus ia senderkan di pipinya.

"Scorpie...tolong berikan ini pada Rose" pinta Albus pada Scorpius, sebuah buku berwarna merah dengan corak perak ia raih dari tangan pucat itu.

"Al..ku mohon...kau tidak akan meninggalkanku Al" isak Scorpius, genggamannya tambah erat. Tangan satunya mengusap rambut hitam berantakan Albus.

Albus tersenyum miris dan memejamkan matanya untuk selama-lamanya. Wajahnya terkulai lemas di atas bantalnya.

"AL! ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER! KUMOHON BANGUN!" teriak Scorpius dalam tangisnya, ia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Albus.

Pintu menyeruak, kedua orang tua Albus dan saudara-saudaranya memasuki ruangan. Terlihat kecemasan dan kepanikan dalam raut wajah mereka.

Ayah Scorpius masuk ke dalam ruangan, menarik Scorpius kedalam pelukannya, dan membiarkan anaknya menangisi kepergian sahabat sejak tahun pertamanya itu.

Ruangan ramai dengan isak tangis dua keluarga yang berkerabat dekat semenjak Albus dan Scorpius bersahabat.

Harry, ayah Albus mendekati tubuh kaku Albus dan menahan tangisnya. Merasa amat bersalah dengan kelakuan bodohnya. Seandainya saja ia pulang tepat waktu dan tak bertengkar dengan Ginny setiap malam. Pasti Albus masih hidup sekarang, begitu bodohnya ia hingga membuat salah satu anggota keluarganya meninggal.

Ginny dan Lily menangis sejadi-jadinya memeluk tubuh Albus yang sudah tak bernyawa. James menahan tangisnya, ia berusaha tegar menghadapi situasi ini.

And I don't mind

If you say this love is the last time

So now I'll ask

Do you like that?

Do you like that?

Tubuh Albus kini berada didalam peti, tamu-tamu yang turut berduka bergantian menyalami keluarga Potter dan Scorpius.

Peti turun dengan perlahan kedalam liang tanah. Mengenang saat sebelum Albus mengalami kejadian itu, ia sempat menyatakan perasaan yang selama ini dipendamnya.

Pelan namun pasti, kejadian itu mulai terbayang dalam benaknya.

"Scorpie! Kau gila, kau adalah sahabat yang paling kusayangi, tak mungkin aku memiliki perasaan yang lain padamu!" jerit Albus di depan jendela menara Astronomi, tempat kesukaan mereka.

"Tapi Al...aku mencintaimu" kata Scorpius meraih tangan Albus dan mendekapnya dalam pelukannya.

"Scorpie..tidak" Albus meronta-ronta berusaha lepas dari pelukan Scorpius, tapi usahanya gagal karena Scorpius lebih kuat darinya.

"Apa yang salah Al? Kedua orang tua kita pun melakukan ini. Ayahmu dan ayahku...mereka juga saling mencintai Al..."

Albus shock, diam dan terkejut. Tubuhnya bergetar mendengar pernyataan Scorpius mengenai ayahnya. Kepalanya pusing , berharap itu semua adalah kebohongan.

"Kau gila Scorpie!" bentak Albus mendorong kuat tubuh Scorpius, dan berlari meninggalkan Scorpius sambil terisak.

Sampai liburan musim panas, Albus tetap bungkam padanya dan hal itu membuatnya gila. Selama liburan di Malfoy Manor, Scorpius hanya memikirkan Albus. Dia mencintai Albus, sangat mencintai Albus. Tapi kenapa Albus menolak cintanya yang telah ia pendam semenjak ia pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

Tiba-tiba suara bel terdengar dari pintu utama. Dengan malas ia beranjak dari kursinya dan membuka pintu utama.

Dilihatnya Albus berdiri didepan pintunya, penampilannya berantakan dan Albus menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Ada apa Al?" tanya Scorpius pada Albus.

"Kau benar...Dad..." Albus menangis dan jatuh tersungkur. Kakinya serasa amat lemas, sulit untuk berdiri. Ia tak mampu menahan sakit dihatinya atas pengkhianatan yang dilakukan ayahnya.

Scorpius memapahnya ke ruang tamu dan memberikan coklat panas pada Albus.

"Tadi dad dan mom bertengkar hebat. Dan Dad mengakuinya, bahwa ia mencintai Uncle Draco" kata Albus bergetar dalam isaknya. Ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya dengan meminum coklat panas yang diberikan Scorpius.

Scorpius hanya diam, ia menyesali kata-katanya tempo hari. Ia telah menyakiti orang yang amat ia cintai dengan membeberkan kenyataan yang pasti amat berat diterimanya.

"Al..maafkan aku" kata Scorpius sambil membenamkan wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya.

Albus menggeleng pelan, wajahnya tersenyum miris. Matanya memerah dan ia terlihat amat pucat.

"Al...kau sakit Al..!" jerit Scorpius. Albus hanya tersenyum lemas dan membiarkan sahabatnya terlihat kalang kabut.

Ia langsung menghubungi ayahnya dan keluarga Potter, tak berapa lama orang-orang yang dihubungi datang dengan panik dan cemas.

Mendapati Albus terlentang disofa dengan lemas dan pucat, Harry mengangkat tubuh Albus dan membawanya ke St. Mungo diikuti oleh anggota keluarganya yang tak kalah panik. Draco dan Scorpius ikut menuju ke St. Mungo menemani keluarga Potter.

"Pasien menderita liver, dan sepertinya ia mengalami kelelahan yang sangat hebat hingga membuatnya kehilangan tenaga dan fungsi hatinya" jelas salah seorang Healer dari St. Mungo.

Harry tercekat dan menangis, Draco merangkul tubuh anaknya yang juga hampir kehilangan kesadaran mendengar kabar itu. Segera operasi dilaksanakan saat itu juga, Ginny dan Lily tak hentinya menangisi keadaan Albus, sedangkan James dan Harry terlihat bungkam, tegang dan panik.

Begitu pula Scorpius yang tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya. Draco memandang pilu kearah Harry, ia juga merasa amat bersalah atas kejadian yang menimpa keluarga Harry.

Pintu ruang operasi terbuka, para Healer keluar dari ruangan dengan raut wajah masam. Membuat suasana kembali menegang.

"yang bernama Scorpie diminta untuk masuk kedalam" kata salah satu Healer dengan suara bergetar.

"Kami juga akan masuk" pinta Harry menahan kalutnya.

"Maaf Mr. Potter, hanya satu orang saja yang boleh masuk"

There's a fine line

between love and hate

And I don't mind

Just let me say that I like that

I like that

Peti Albus kini sudah terkubur didalam tanah, bunga lili dan mawar kesukaan Albus menghias indah di nisannya.

Scorpius duduk disamping makam Albus, air matanya mengalir pelan dipipinya. Ia memeluk buku yang Albus berikan padanya sebelum ia menutup matanya untuk selamanya.

Draco menepuk pundak anaknya dan membujuknya pergi dari makam. Scorpius mengangguk dan mengikuti ayahnya. Mereka berapparate menuju ke kediaman mereka.

Scorpius menutup pintu kamarnya dan merebahkan dirinya di peraduannya. Hatinya perih dan kosong, ia mengharapkan cinta yang tak kan pernah terbalas.

Mengharapkan hal yang tak akan pernah hadir dalam hidupnya. Matanya terpejam, sekali lagi air mata menghiasi wajah pucatnya.

'Albus...aku mencintai mu Al..' batin Scorpius.

Scorpius terlonjak mengingat buku yang sedari tadi ia bawa. Ia meraih buku yang tergeletak di meja putih disisi kasurnya.

Harapannya kembali muncul memikirkan perasaan Albus padanya, ia benar-benar berharap Albus memiliki perasaan yang sama padanya.

_Hari pertama di Hogwarts, aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis berambut merah mengembang. Ia terlihat sangat cerdas, aku menyukainya. Apa lagi aku sempat terkejut ternyata ia adalah saudara sepupuku. Aku tak peduli. Aku menyukainya..._

Scorpius bergetar melihat tulisan Albus, ia berusaha kuat dan mencari-cari namanya di buku itu. Di hati Albus. Mencari setitik harapan dihatinya.

Something's getting in my way

Something's just about to break

As I burn another page

As I look the other way

I still try to find my place

in the diary of Al

So tell me how it should be

Bait demi bait ia telusuri, penuh harapan akan cinta Albus padanya. Harapan kosong yang tak berujung.

Hari demi hari ia lewati hanya untuk menelusuri tulisan tangan Albus. Berharap ada satu tempat dihati Albus untuknya. Tempat yang lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Hanya itu yang ia inginkan, cinta Albus.

Ia membaca halaman terakhir dari isi buku itu. Air matanya meleleh, hatinya hancur. Tak ada satupun namanya tertoreh dikertas itu.

Tak ada ruang baginya dihati Albus. Scorpius terisak dan melempar buku itu ke lantai, diinjaknya buku itu penuh geram.

Hatinya sakit, sangat sakit. Cintanya kosong, harapannya musnah, dirinya hancur mendapati kenyataan yang sangat menyakiti hatinya.

"Kenapa Al...kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku.." jerit Scorpius ditengah isak tangisnya. Ia benar-benar terpukul.

Saat Al mendatanginya malam itu, harapannya kembali membuncah.

Saat Al mempercayakan buku itu padanya, kembali ia yakini perasaan Al padanya.

Tapi kenapa, harapan itu hancur hanya karena tulisan Al dibuku yang Al titipkan padanya. Scorpius tak mampu menahan pilu yang bertubi-tubi mendarat di hatinya.

"Al..aku akan tetap mencintaimu walau kau tak pernah mencintai ku"

Desperate, I will crawl

Waiting for so long

NO LOVE, there is NO LOVE

Die for anyone

What have I become

"Bagaimana keadaan keluargamu Harry?" tanya pria paruh baya berambut pirang pada pria yang menyandar di bahunya.

"Ginny menuntut cerai padaku" Harry diam, kosong. Hatinya benar-benar terluka, ia merasa amat menyesal dengan kelakuannya.

"Kau mau?" tanya Draco.

Harry menggeleng pelan, ia memeluk tubuh Draco erat. Harry terpaksa meninggalkan Draco sendiri lagi setelah kematian istrinya, tak mampu dipungkiri Harry. Bahwa Harry juga telah mencintai Draco semenjak tahun ketujuh mereka di Hogwarts semenjak Draco menyelamatkan Harry dari kutukan pangeran kegelapan. Tapi diantara mereka tak ada yang mau mengungkapkan isi hati mereka, hingga terlambat menyadari cinta yang selama ini menggerogoti hati mereka.

"Aku menyayangi keluarga ku Draco, maaf" kata Harry kemudian terisak. Draco memeluk tubuh Harry erat, air matanya terjatuh dipucuk kepala Harry.

"Aku mengerti Harry" Draco mengecup singkat kening Harry, "ini memang harus di akhiri" lanjutnya dan kembali mendekap Harry.

Sunyi, tenang, mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama dalam keheningan.

"Aku akan pindah ke Washington beserta keluarga ku" kata Harry tiba-tiba, suaranya bergetar.

Draco hanya mengangguk dan terus mendekap Harry.

"I love you Harry...i love you..."

Harry terisak dalam dekapan Draco, ia menenggelamkan dirinya pada kenyamanan yang diberikan Draco padanya.

"Jaga dirimu Harry, aku akan tetap mencintaimu sampai akhir hayatku" kata Draco lagi. Air mata teratur turun membasahi wajah pucat Draco.

"Aku juga Draco...aku mencintaimu selamanya.."

Bibir mereka bertemu dalam keheningan malam, memagut keduanya dalam akhir cerita cinta mereka. P E R P I S A H A N.

-0-

"Dad...kau begitu mencintai uncle Harry. Sama seperti ku yang mencintai Al...tapi tak bisa bersama"

Something's getting in the way

Something's just about to break

I will try to find my place

in the diary of Al

"Tapi kau beruntung Dad, uncle Harry mencintaimu sepenuh hatinya, sedangkan aku... tak ada sedikitpun tempat di hati Al untukku"

Scorpius berlari ke kamarnya, ia memungut buku tadi dan membakarnya dengan tongkat sihirnya. Hatinya terasa amat lega, dan ia akan terus berharap pada cinta Al yang tak mungkin dapat terbalaskan.

Desperate, I will crawl

Waiting for so long

NO LOVE, there is NO LOVE

+ THE END +

GJ...kurang berasa feelnya...lg pusing..gag ada ide sama sekali...tapi..semoga suka deh para readers..maaf ya kalo jelek...kalo gag keberatan..tolong klik biru2 di bawah ini yahh...makasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca...with love ^Lucky^


End file.
